This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this work is to define obesity and external markers of obesity in marmosets. The animals will ultimately be used to screen compounds for efficacy in treatment of obesity and/or Type II diabetes.